Stupid
by moreorless
Summary: Kyou's gonna have a bruise after this one... A oneshot featuring everyone's favorite feline making a subtle realization about Tohru.


For weeks this little story has resided at the bottom of a Word document reserverd for my inane ramblings. I wrote it on a whim and i'm posting it on a whim. I mean why let it rot away when theres the chance some random person might enjoy it? I apologize for any spelling/grammer mistakes if there are any.  
  
Of course it doesn't belong to me.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." A voice echoed out in time with the thumping sounds Kyou's head made as he violently slammed it against the wall.  
  
"Stupid." His head was beginning to ache.  
  
"Stupid!" Shigure looked up from his paper and quirked an eyebrow at the almost comical site.  
  
"I'm so stupid!" A teacup fell from a shelf on the kitchen wall.  
  
"I can't believe i'm such an idiot!" Kyou squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to forget.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid stu-" Shigure grabbed Kyou's shoulder and yanked him down into a chair.  
  
The novelist took on a concerned parent look for a spilt second as the boy slumped over holding his head in his hands, his orange hair shading his eyes. He then pulled a chair up and sat directly in front on the obviously troubled cat. Shigure saw regret in his posture, heard it in his voice as he lashed out against himself. There was one and only one thing that could get this kind of reaction out of Kyou.  
  
"What did you say to her this time?" Kyou looked up and narrowed his eyes at Shigure's grinning ones.  
  
"Don't take this so lightly! And stop laughing! It's not funny." His eyes fell back to his lap. "She was at school and this jerk came up and started giving her a hard time. What was I supposed to do? I even went easy one him...only a broken arm but she still got upset about it."  
  
Shigure's let out a chuckle. He'd hate to see what Kyou would do someone that actually had the courage to really damage Tohru while he was around..  
  
Kyou sighed as he continued his recollition of that afternoon. "He could have hurt her and all she cared about was getting the nurse. Why does she have to help every single person she meets, even if they hurt her first..." he trailed off as Shigure let out a groan and rubbed his temple.  
  
"I suppose you've completly forgot how you two met then. If I remember correctly you were...well a complete ass. But you never know...I'm getting older and my memory might be going soon." A look of jovial horror crossed his face "Oh no! I must find something that can remind me of my past before I forget my own name! Excuse me, I have to go make a phone call!" He took off, happy to have an excuse to call Aya.  
  
Kyou remained shocked in his seat. "He's...right..." She wanted to help me... Images of himself blaming her, hurting her while she tryed to be his friend flashed in his head.  
  
He groaned and resumed his selftorture, smacking himself rythmically on the forehead with a book that had been close at hand. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" I probably hurt her even more this afternoon... He grimaced. Remembering how he had gotten angry that she didn't even realize she could have been hurt by that guy.  
  
'Idiot girl! You shouldn't talk to strangers like that! Do you know what he could have done to you?!'  
  
She tryed to apologize but Kyou went on. 'If you don't wise up when i'm not around your going to get hurt!'  
  
Tears formed in her eyes and she looked towards the ground. Then that damn rat showed up, grabbing her away from Kyou and leading her home. He lashed out at Kyou, telling his cousin he was the one that needed to wise up. That Tohru had feelings too. That she could make her own decisions.  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" Kyou couldn't get Yuki's voice out of his head, "Miss Honda doesn't belong to you so stop pretending!"  
  
"Stupid stupid...stupid..." His voice trailed off and he let the book fall to the floor with a 'thump'. He's right too. I overreacted...I'm so...  
  
The door swung open and Yuki came in, stomping snow off his boots. He had been out harvesting what he could from his garden. "Stop moping and get to making dinner, Tohru's out tonight. Are you still thinking about this afternoon? She'll forgive you, you know that. I swear sometimes you really are ....stupid."  
  
Kyou's left eyebrow twitched.  
  
Reviews are appreciated but it's not like i'll be a failure at writing if this fic doesn't eight billion reviews. ^_^ 


End file.
